


Dinner and a Show

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual, Plot Twists, Sibling Incest, Sub Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Magnus and Alec get dragged to Edom by Asmodeus who has to teach his son a lesson.





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written as requested!  
> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          Magnus rolled over, his head pounding. One minute he had been in a restaurant with Alec, and then next, he felt himself falling. What happened?

He fell hard, hot gravel beneath him, and wondered if maybe he had just had too many drinks and passed out. Opening his eyes slowly, he was met with a familiar pair of golden cat eyes attached to an unfamiliar face. The man was almost naked. He was tall with a dark, mahogany skin tone, but his eyes and his cruel smirk matched that of Magnus’ father, Asmodeus.

He grabbed Magnus by the neck and pulled him close. “Hello, brother.”

Magnus tried to summon his magic to throw the man off, but it was as if there was nothing inside of him; he felt empty, almost numb. He knew this meant only one thing. He was in Edom.

          “What's going on?” he demanded. “Where is Alexander?” 

The man chuckled. “Don't worry. I'll take you to him.” He wove a rope around Magnus’ neck and pulled it tight. Seeing red, Magnus punched the man in the face with all his strength, but was immediately struck in return, sending him crashing to the floor again. 

The man lightly touched the spot on his face where Magnus’ fist had connected and chuckled once more. “Fight back all you want, little brother. The more you do, the more I get to play with your little Shadowhunter.”

          Magnus froze. The thought of someone else touching Alec sent fear and rage through him, but he didn't want to risk his safety by reacting.

He let the man drag him to his feet and towards the exit of the cell he was in. His hands fought to loosen the rope, but the stranger kept it taught as he dragged him up the stairs to a grand hall full of various demons and what seemed to be warlocks. All the warlocks seemed to have the same golden cat eyes as his father. 

Sure enough, at the front of the hall, sat on an ebony throne, was the man himself. Asmodeus, one of the nine princes of Hell, watched as Magnus was dragged closer. He recognized the man hogtied naked beside him. Alexander was face down, his head turned awkwardly to the side as he struggled in vain to break free. Magnus could feel his fear rising. As he was yanked to the floor on the stage, he tried to scramble to his boyfriend until a sharp tug held him back. “Alexander,” he rasped, his throat constricted. 

          Alexander looked up, eyes wide. “Magnus!” He was okay. Magnus breathed a short sigh of relief.

          Finally rising from his throne, Asmodeus made his way towards his son. Despite the heat in the room, his father did not appear to be perspiring. His pale skin was matte and his dark-grey suit was unmarked. Around the throne stood three other men wearing little more than a cloth around their nether regions, all with the same golden cat eyes as Magnus, yet every one with different features. 

The first had long blonde hair and sharp features. He was well built and stood above Alec, his foot placed firmly on his back preventing any movement from the Shadowhunter. The second was a sandy haired man who stood next to an unopened box. He was lithe and tanne and his cold eyes made Magnus weary of what was to come. The third was a toned, auburn haired individual on his knees next to his father's throne. Magnus could make out a faded bruise on his check, visible thanks to the stark contrast of color of his pale, freckled skin.

          “Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,” Asmodeus began, hands clasped in front of him. “I was beginning to think you would be asleep all afternoon and Adam would have to drag you up here unconscious,” he said, indicating to his captor who smirked in response.

Magnus tried to compose himself. “Father, how… Why did you drag me down here?” 

          “Magnus, my boy, I have been trying to get you to come down here for years, but you insist on ignoring me,” he began. “I found my other sons a little easier to convince… for the most part,” he added, cutting his eyes to the redhead on his knees on the floor.

He stopped directly in front of Magnus, towering above him. “But you don't seem to want to visit your dearest dad and that sort of insolence just won't do.” Magnus swallowed, afraid of what would come. Part of him knew his father couldn't really do anything to him without his consent, but the other part of him knew his father.  He always got what he wanted.

          Grabbing Magnus’ hair, he turned to the crowd watching them with rapt attention. “Edom,” he began in a booming voice laced with all the power of his station, “my son seems to think that he can defy me where others cannot. Tonight he will be shown his place. I put him on that earth for a reason and when I summon him, he should come to me.” The crowd chuckled knowingly. 

          “Father, please,” begged Magnus, still pulling at the taut rope. “I’m sorry, I'll do whatever you want. Just let Alexander go, please.” He couldn't hide the desperation in his voice.

          “Markus, Eoin, strip him,” his father ordered coldly. 

Both the auburn haired man and the tanned man near the unopened box moved towards him. They began ripping his clothes off, but Magnus refused to make it easy for them. He shoved the pale one, tightening the rope around his neck and punched the the darker man in the face. The man's mask of composure slipped and he snarled at Magnus, kicking his balls hard, causing him to drop like a stone to the ground. “Stop it!” cried Alec. “Leave him alone!”

Asmodeus held up a hand to still the man who had moved to place his foot on Magnus’ crotch, mercilessly pressing down as he writhed in agony.

          “Now, now, Markus. You know better than that.” Asmodeus flicked his eyes to Alec, trussed up by the throne and Markus’ snarling face switched into a sinister smile. He moved to the unopened box and lifted the lid. Inside was a multitude of medical tools and contraptions. Delving in, Markus pulled out one that looked like a pair of pliers. He moved towards Alec with terrible purpose. “Put him on the table, Johan. We'll see how vocal he is without any teeth.”

The blonde man lifted up a bound Alec with one hand and moved him onto a table near the box. He held Alec down as he violently tried to struggle. Johan leaned into his ear. “Don't worry, little Shadowhunter, think of what an amazing cocksucker you'll be without your teeth.”

The words did nothing to still Alec. He tried to clamp his mouth shut as Markus slinked towards him, but Johan wrenched it open with a sick smile on his face.

          Magnus was barely audible at first, his own pain prevented him from being so vocal. “No, no, no, please don't!" He crawled towards his father. “Father, please!” His panic rose as he realised he couldn't physically do anything to prevent this. “Stop! Just  _ stop _ ! I'LL DO ANYTHING!”

His father held up a hand to his other son who shot Magnus a look of pure loathing, but stopped obediently.

Asmodeus slowly glanced down at his son crawling towards him in pain. “You have said that already,” he quipped, unamused. “And yet when your brothers approached you, you attacked them.”

Magnus hung his head in submission. “I'm sorry, father, it won't happen again. Do what you want with me, just please leave Alec out of this.” 

          “Magnus, NO!” He could hear Alec shout in protest, but he couldn't find it in himself to look up and meet his eyes.

His father grabbed his hair and tilted his head up. “You give me your word?” He smiled knowing he had gotten what he wanted. Magnus nodded, defeated. “Yes,” he agreed, ignoring his boyfriend screaming at him to refuse.

          Asmodeus let go of him, shoving him away. He glanced in Alec's direction. “Gag the nephilim— he's giving me a headache.”

Markus grabbed a ball gag from his box of tricks and silenced Alec.

          Turning, he addressed Magnus in a voice that carried to the crowd hall. “As punishment for your disobedience, you will submit to me for the viewing pleasure of my subjects. If you attempt to harm anyone, your precious nephilim will take your place, do you understand?” Magnus nodded obediently.

          “Johan, strap the Shadowhunter down. Adam, Markus bind your brothers hands and finish stripping him. Eoin, get on your knees for me.” The auburn haired man moved toward his father and dropped to his knees and took out his father's cock. Rubbing his face in his crotch, he licked the shaft before taking him into his mouth all the way to the base. Asmodeus guided his son's head, thrusting into the back of his throat while watching Magnus getting stripped and bound. He would teach him a lesson in obedience just like he taught Eoin.

On his knees, naked in front of a crowd of people, Magnus felt nothing. He would do anything— endure anything— for Alexander Lightwood.

He saw his father step away from Eoin, pushing him to the side to reveal his hard, leaking cock. “Come here,” he growled at Magnus. Magnus shuffled over obediently. He could hear the crowd leering in approval. Asmodeus motioned to the other men behind him who seemed to understand his request with minimal direction. He looked down at Magnus who knew exactly what his father wanted. Asmodeus slowly stroked himself in front of Magnus’ face. “Now what does a good little cocksucker say when he wants his greedy little mouth filled?” 

Magnus tilted his head up and said what he wanted to hear. “Please, daddy.”

          Asmodeus smirked as he shoved his cock down his son’s throat and fucked him in earnest. With his hands bound behind his back, Magnus could do nothing to stop him as his father thrust violently into his mouth, using him like a fuck doll for his own personal pleasure. A cruel smirk formed on his mouth as he saw the tears run down his son’s face. He was close, but this was not just for him. This was to show his dominance to the whole hall. As he felt his orgasm pushing over the edge, he yanked his son's head back and came all over his face. The crowd cheered as Asmodeus displayed his handy work, hot, dripping cum running down Magnus’ cheeks for all to see. “What do you say?” he prompted. 

          “Thank you, daddy,” Magnus replied.

Moving to the throne, Asmodeus sat back down again, signaling to his other sons, and on cue, they surrounded Magnus.

          Markus maneuvered him towards his boyfriend, wanting him to get a full view of the proceedings. He covered his brothers mouth with a ring gag whispering, “I can't trust you not to bite down with what's about to happen.” Magnus’ eyes widened in shock as his brother lifted his loin cloth and thrust his erection into the waiting hole without warning. Markus then turned to Alec and with a wicked grin and said, “What a good little slut your boyfriend is. I think we'll keep him.” He turned back to Magnus who had closed his eyes. Markus gripped his hair and yanked him off his throbbing cock, slapping him hard across his cum stained face. “Look at him!” he growled, twisting his head, forcing him to lock eyes with the trussed up shadowhunter on the table. The humiliation burned through Magnus, but he didn't break away, even as his brother thrust into him again, his head bobbing against its will.

Asmodeus still sat lazily watching the show and stroked his cock back to life. He signaled to the other men to join and the crowd roared with approval.

          Adam and Johan knelt on either side of Magnus, their loincloths tented in anticipation. Adam cut the binding to free Magnus’ hands. “Come on, you little cumslut,” Adam purred. “Finish us off then. They want a good performance.” Magnus moaned in response and gripped both cocks firmly and worked the shafts while Markus fucked his face. Suddenly he felt someone lapping at his entrance. The warm, wet tongue of his brother, Eoin, had him moaning despite himself. He's back arched to present himself more fully, desperate for more attention. Eoin complied with his needy demands, tracing a warm substance around his hole just before his fingers pushed in. 

He diligently prepared Magnus’ waiting hole, working him open for their daddy to fuck him in the finale. He fingers teased him open, finding the sweet bundle of nerves that started to make his cock leak against its will. Magnus was moaning like a whore as he stared at Alec, but suddenly, the wet substance became hot and started to burn. His half lidded eye blew open as he struggled and clenched his jaw in response to the pain. Markus continued to thrust into him, the metal ring keeping him safe from harm. Magnus drooled and squirmed in pain as he was mercilessly finger fucked in his fiery hole. 

Finally, Asmodeus rose from his seat again and moved his son from the back entrance, pushing him down beneath Magnus. “Pleasure him,” he commanded as he lined himself up with Magnus’ abused hole. Eoin obeyed, sitting up slightly on one elbow, taking Magnus’ leaking cock into his mouth as he worked the balls with his free hand. Magnus moaned in both pain and pleasure as the sensations overwhelmed him and then finally, he cried out as his father buried himself in his ass. He felt himself sweat with exertion as he tried to focus through the building orgasm. He moaned like a whore and the crowd screamed their approval. 

          At his climax, hot cum shot at him from either side and covered him. Markus followed closely behind, yanking Magnus back again, shooting his load over his already cum-stained face. He forced Magnus to lick off any remnants and then replaced the cloth over his satisfied member.

Asmodeus continued to pound into Magnus, seeking his second release. As he felt it build again, he growled. “Cum for me now, slut,” and obediently, Magnus shot his load into his brother’s waiting mouth as Asmodeus emptied inside his son.

Magnus collapsed from exhaustion as the crowd roared its approval. Asmodeus pulled himself out, tucking himself away and returning to his throne. As his father's cum dribbled out of his ass, Magnus heard someone calling his name.

          “Magnus… MAGNUS!”

He jerked awake, looking around dazed and confused.

          “Magnus, what the hell were you dreaming about? You were tossing and turning like a crazy man.” 

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness in his bedroom. When he looked up, he saw Alec above him looking more than a little concerned.

Sighing in relief, he replied, “Nothing, Alexander. It was just a nightmare, don't worry about it. Go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you.”

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.


End file.
